Te amo y Te odio
by amerugui
Summary: Mikasa es una estudiante de 16 años y tiene por profesor a Rivaille quien posee fama de ser uno de los más exigentes e insoportables de la escuela. Situaciones diversas los llevarán a descubrir cómo se puede amar y odiar a una persona al mismo tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Te odio y te amo**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Cuando te conocí.**

* * *

La escuela preparatoria xxx se ubica en el distrito Rose de la ciudad de Tokyo. Esta es una de las escuelas más populares, pues es reconocida por la calidad de sus profesores y por poseer a los alumnos más sobresalientes de los tres distritos que componen la ciudad.

Mikasa Ackerman una hermosa joven de 16 años de edad caminaba para llegar a su primer día de clases, delante de ella corría su hermano Eren Jeager, pues se había quedado dormido y no quería llegar tarde.

—Apresúrate Mikasa, no quiero que nos castiguen el primer día de clases.

—No te preocupes, llegaremos a tiempo Eren— a él pareció no importarle el argumento de su hermana y siguió corriendo. Ambos cursaban el primer semestre de su segundo año en preparatoria y al terminar las vacaciones de verano era hora de reintegrarse a las labores escolares.

Los hermanos Jeager y Ackerman provenientes de familias diferentes, llegaron al distrito Rose hace tres años, después de que un terrible terremoto atacó la población de Trost (en el distrito María) donde los padres de Eren murieron. Mikasa había perdido a su padres hace cuatro años a manos de una pandilla que intentó secuestrarla, después de esto el Dr. Jeager prometió hacerse cargo de ella por ser amigo de la familia, pero al morir éste ambos niños quedaron en custodia de su hermano Hannes, quien se los llevó a vivir al distrito Rose.

El tío Hannes como ambos lo llamaban, era un policía encubierto y estaba ausente durante largas temporadas, por ello Mikasa y Eren estaban acostumbrados a vivir solos y eran independientes. Al menos eso era lo que Eren creía.

—Que bien logramos llegar. Mira Mikasa ya pusieron el horario de clases, nos toca en el salón 2-A— el horario de clases especificaba las materias, maestros y actividades extracurriculares que cada grupo debe cursar.

—Me toca el profesor Rivaille, ¡NOOOO!—

—Disculpa, creo que te equivocaste de salón, este es el 2-A— Eren había visto a una chica leer su horario, pero no recordaba que estuviera en su salón anteriormente.

—¿Eh? ¿Esta no es el aula 2-C? ¡Vaya que suerte! Ya me había asustado, pensé que Rivaille me iba a dar clases otra vez. ¡Muchas gracias!— la chica se alejó rápida y felizmente.

Tanto Eren como Mikasa se quedaron algo preocupados por la reacción de la chica. Anteriormente Eren había escuchado que Rivaille era un profesor muy estricto, pero al ver cómo ella moría de miedo, solo pesaba en lo terrible que este semestre sería y peor aún al tenerlo en dos clases distintas.

El timbre sonó y los demás entraron al salón. Todo parecía estar igual que antes de salir de vacaciones, todos sus compañeros seguían ahí. —Buen día, mi nombre es Mike Zakarius, seré su profesor de literatura durante este semestre—

—Buen día profesor— todos saludaron a su nuevo profesor.

* * *

Las clases trascurrieron de manera normal y cotidiana. La profesora Nababa, Petra, Auro, Erd, Gunter y la Dra. Hanji de la clase de ciencias eran algunos de los profesores que se habían presentado este día. Solo faltaba la última clase, la de matemáticas que sería impartida nada menos que por el profesor Rivaille.

—Mi nombre es Levi Rivaille, seré su profesor de matemáticas. De una vez se los digo: me gusta que al sonar el timbre todos ya estén sentados y listos para iniciar la clase; las tareas e investigaciones se realizarán tal y como yo lo pida; nadie hablará a menos que le dé la palabra; no tolero celulares mientras esté aquí, así que o los ponen en vibrador o los apagan, si no, se los quito y sus padres tendrán que venir por ellos; las inasistencias no son toleradas, más de cinco faltas durante el semestre y no tienen derecho a calificación; por último y más importante… no soporto la suciedad, así que les exijo uniformes y escritorios impecables, además realizaremos la limpieza general del aula una vez a la semana. ¿Alguna duda?—

Todos se quedaron totalmente callados. Parecía como si fueran prisioneros en una cárcel y el policía a cargo diera las instrucciones para la convivencia de todos los presos.

—Pregunté si hay alguna duda—

—No, profesor— todos contestaron al unísono.

—Bien, entonces comencemos—

La clase transcurrió normal, Rivaille explicó algunos ejercicios de trigonometría y cuando le daba la palabra a alguien era para que contestara una pregunta, afortunadamente hasta el momento, todos habían contestado correctamente. Pero de los alumnos había alguien que no estaba muy atento a las palabras del profesor.

—Ahora, para calcular el área de esta figura ¿cuál es la fórmula que necesitamos? Mmmmm Eren Jeager, ¿qué formula es?—Rivaille vio la lista de asistencia para elegir quién respondería, y al regresar a ver al mencionado, se dio cuenta que éste tenía toda su atención puesta en lo que sucedía detrás de la ventana, no en la clase. Eso era algo intolerable.

Rivaille tomó el borrador del pizarrón y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo arrojó a la cabeza a Eren. Todos se sorprendieron por el suceso y regresaron a ver a la víctima. El chico solo se sobó la cabeza.

—Dime mocoso, ¿consideras que mi clase es una pérdida de tiempo?—

Eren estaba aterrado —No profesor, lo siento, solo me distraje un minuto—

—Un minuto es suficiente para perder la vida en un accidente… Lárgate—

—¿Qué?— el chico de ojos verdes estaba temblando de miedo, la cara de Rivaille era aterradora.

—¿Además de idiota eres sordo? Lárgate de mi clase, esperaras a fuera hasta que salgamos—

Sin valor para objetar, Eren se levantó y salió del salón, se quedó de pie esperando a que la clase terminara. Los demás alumnos estaban impresionados, ningún maestro se había comportado así antes. Pero nadie quería abrir la boca por miedo a las represalias. Sin embargo una de las chicas estaba furiosa, conteniendo un golpe que estaba lista para dar.

—Mikasa cálmate, si haces algo solo empeorarás la situación de Eren— Armin, el mejor amigo de los hermanos estaba tratando de tranquilizarla.

—¿No viste lo que hizo? Ese maldito enano me las pagará—

—No Mikasa, tranquilízate por favor, dejemos que esto pase, yo hablaré con el profesor—

Rivaille regresó a ver a Mikasa, parecía como si se lo quisiera comer con la mirada, pero no le dio importancia, caminó hacia el pizarrón y eligió a alguien más para que contestara la pregunta que había hecho.

Veinte minutos más tarde sonó el timbre que indicaba que la clase había terminado —Bien, quiero que resuelvan los ejercicios de la página 19, mañana los revisaré. Y para los que estarán en la clase de kendo conmigo se aplican las mismas reglas que aquí, así que no lleguen tarde—

Todos comenzaron a salir, algunos veían a Eren afuera y se reían, otros seguían su camino. Armin salió y le entregó su mochila. Rivaille estaba guardando sus cosas en el portafolio y pensó que se había quedado solo, pero en al regresar la vista hacia la salida pudo verla, la chica que hace unos minutos lo veía con rencor, estaba ahora viéndolo con profundo odio, parecía una pantera a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

—Mikasa vámonos— Eren llamó la atención de la chica.

—Sí Mikasa es mejor que nos retiremos— ahora Armin pedía su atención.

La pelinegra decidió que lo mejor era irse, ya en otro momento ajustaría cuentas con el enano y lo haría disculparse con su hermano. Rivaille quedó impresionado, sí, había odio en esos ojos negros, pero también fuego. Un fuego que hace tiempo no había visto en los ojos de una mujer.

* * *

Hola :D

Yo otra vez, pero ahora con una historia de mi segunda pareja favorita en universo alterno y escolar. Siiiii amo a Mikasa y Rivaille juntos y a pesar de que se la pasen jodiendo con eso de que son familia, la diferencia de edad o que no se soportan, NO ME IMPORTA. Si a los personajes masculinos los vuelven unas delicadas flores con su yaoi, nosotros podemos alabar a esta hermosa pareja sin importar sus diferencias o lo mucho que los detesten juntos.

Sé que hay muchos a los que esta historia no les gustará, pero para los que aman el rivamika va dedicado con mucho cariño. Ya saben, si encuentran errores o tienen recomendaciones son bien recibidas. No me considero escritora ni nada de eso, solo soy una mujer loca con mucho tiempo libre que quiere compartir lo que hay en su cabeza. Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Te odio y te amo**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Ya eran las ocho de la mañana y Eren corría nuevamente para llegar a la escuela, otra vez se había quedado dormido. Esta vez Mikasa se había adelantado. Lo que el joven de ojos verdes no sabía es que la chica lo hizo a propósito con intenciones de encontrarse al profesor Levi y ajustar cuentas.

Cuando llegó, Mikasa lo buscó por todos lados sin éxito. Ya se había dado por vencida y subió a la azotea de su edificio para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Al abrir la puerta no podía creerlo, ahí estaba el pequeño hombre, sentado en el piso, tomando té y leyendo un libro. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica, o es o es lo que ella pensó.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Ackerman?- el hombre habló sin despegar la vista del libro.

-Quiero saber por qué trató así a Eren-

-¿Eren? Ah, el mocoso que no puso atención a mi clase- la pelinegra se molestó al escuchar el calificativo que él usaba para referirse a su hermano.

-Lo traté como se merecía un mocoso que no me respeta- una vez más habló sin despegar la vista del libro.

-No le estaba faltando al respeto, solo estaba distraído… y no tiene porqué expresarse así de él- la chica estaba enojada.

-¿Ah sí?- Levi se levantó, cerró su libro, tomó su taza de té y caminó hacia la pelinegra –Eren se inscribió en mi clase de kendo, recuerdo haber visto su nombre… le enseñaré a respetar a sus superiores- fue todo lo que dijo y se fue, dejando a Mikasa desconcertada y muy enojada.

Cuando reaccionó, Mikasa caminó hacia donde se había ido Levi para exigirle no molestar a su hermano, pero éste ya no estaba. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Acaso ese maldito enano iba a desquitarse con Eren en la clase de kendo por algo que no tuvo gran importancia? No lo permitiría.

Las clases transcurrieron de forma normal durante el día. Hoy la última clase era la del club que los chicos habían elegido para todo el año escolar. Las opciones eran variadas, desde concina, deportes, literatura, música, arte, entre otros; pero el que Eren había elegido era el de kendo, porque de cierta forma admiraba al profesor Rivaille o "heichou" como solían decirle desde hace algunos años en la escuela. Esa admiración era basada en los diversos trofeos que estaban en los aparadores afuera de la dirección, ya que en su época de estudiante, Levi fue el mejor luchador de kendo en todo Japón a nivel estudiantil, y ocupó en varias ocasiones los primeros lugares a nivel profesional, pero extrañamente dejó de combatir y se dedicó desde entonces a dar clases a nuevos talentos en la preparatoria. Y de cierta forma Eren quería seguir sus pasos, quería ser fuerte, para algún día encontrar a los hombres que causaron la muerte de sus padres, porque estaba seguro que no habían muerto a causa de un accidente como todos le habían dicho.

-Fórmense, ya vamos a empezar- Levi entró al salón designado para la clase y le pidió a sus nuevos alumnos que se formaran para conocerlos –Me dieron una lista con sus nombres, iré mencionado a casa uno…

-Ymir-

-Aquí-

-Conney-

-Aquí-

-Marco-

-Aquí-

-Thomas-

-Aquí-

-Eren-

-Aquí-

-Marlo-

-Aquí-

-Chista-

-Aquí-

-Hich-

-Aquí-

-Jean-

-Aquí-

-Mikasa…-

-Aquí-

Eren volteó hacia donde estaba Mikasa, ¿qué hacía ella ahí? Claramente había dicho que entraría al equipo de voleibol. Otro que no tenía planeado entrar al club fue Jean Kirschtein, pero en su decisión influyó una chica de larga y hermosa cabellera negra.

-Bien, imagino que ya lo saben, este club tiene por objetivo hacer que ustedes mocosos sean más fuertes en el área de autodefensa y combate. Tendremos clases tres veces por semana, detesto la impuntualidad, así que más les vale llegar temprano y tener su uniforme y equipo listos. Iniciaremos con conceptos y entrenamientos básicos, posteriormente realizaremos combates entre ustedes y en algunos meses participarán en los torneos regionales. Sobra mencionar que soy muy estricto y espero lo mejor de ustedes, si alguien no es lo suficientemente bueno para estar aquí se irá, arreglé con Erwin que pueda entrar a otro club, tendremos dos semanas de pruebas y ahí se decidirá quién se quedará definitivamente en el equipo. ¿Quedó claro?-

-¡Sí, profesor!- se escuchó a todos gritar al unísono.

-Ok. Cámbiense, iniciaremos con el calentamiento-

Los chicos fueron a sus respectivos vestidores para ponerse sus uniformes y equipo de protección. A pesar de que el kendo es un deporte generalmente para hombres, desde hace algunos años se había abierto la entrada a las chicas, para que ellas tuvieran la libertad de practicarlo y poseer nociones de autodefensa.

-Es raro que una alguien como tú haya decidido entrar al equipo Christa, generalmente se espera de chicas fueres como Mikasa o Ymir, ¿pero tú?- Hich interrogaba a la pequeña rubia.

-No tiene nada de malo, quiero aprender, además Ymir está aquí-

-Sí, esa es mi chica, bien Christa, que no digan que por ser pequeña eres débil- decía Ymir abrazando a la mencionada –Además de quien no esperaba inscribirse es de ti Hich, pensé que estarías en uno de esos clubs donde se la pasan sentados sin hacer nada-

Con algo de molestia por el comentario, la chica respondió –¡Claro que no! Tengo mis razones para estar aquí-

-Igual nosotras, ¿verdad Mikasa?- Pero la mencionada ya había terminado de cambiarse y salía del vestidor.

Afuera, la mayoría de los chicos ya estaba corriendo alrededor del tatami, y Mikasa se incorporó justo detrás de Eren –¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí? Según recuerdo no te interesaba la clase- el ojiverde exigía una explicación.

-Tengo mis razones-

-Espero que no tengan que ver conmigo Mikasa, te he dicho que puedo cuidarme solo-

-Hey ustedes, no vinieron a platicar, Ackerman muévete al final de la fila- Levi se había dado cuenta del cuchiceo y separó a sus causantes.

Mikasa se enojó por esto, apenas se había integrado al calentamiento y Levi ya la estaba fastidiando –Maldito enano, quiere alejarme de Eren, pero no voy a permitir que abusé de su autoridad-

Las chicas restantes se integraron a la fila y tanto el calentamiento como la clase transcurrieron tranquilamente. Levi trató de hacer que cada uno mostrara sus habilidades físicas para desde un inicio para darse cuenta quiénes tenían grandes posibilidades para el combate, y desde ese momento se dio cuenta del gran talento de Mikasa Ackerman. Ella parecía una chica delicada y a la vez malhumorada, pero era fuerte. Sus movimientos eran precisos y precavidos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía entre sus alumnos a alguien así.

-Eso es todo por hoy mocosos, para la próxima clase comenzaremos con los combates entre ustedes. Ya pueden irse-

Al terminar las indicaciones de Levi, Mikasa corrió hacia donde estaba Eren para saber cómo se encontraba –Eren, ¿estás bien? ¿No estás muy agotado?-

El ojiverde se sonrojó –¡Callate! No sé quién te dijo que necesitaba de tus cuidados, no eres mi mamá ¡entiéndelo!- y así el chico salió del salón muy molesto.

Levi quien había presenciado todo desde lejos al igual que los demás, sintió algo de enojo, no era como para armar tal revuelo por algo sin importancia, sin embargo el mocoso se dio el lujo de faltarle al respeto a Ackerman frente a sus compañeros.

Mikasa al ver la reacción de Eren, se sintió triste mor unos momentos, pero después pensó que seguramente su hermano estaba cansado así que no le dio importancia y salió detrás de él, por si se le ofrecía algo. Momentos después los demás alumnos salieron dejando a Levi haciendo anotaciones en una libreta.

-Y, ¿cómo te fue con los alumnos de este año?-

-Ah, Erwin. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Solo visitándote. ¿Hay algún buen prospecto para que concurse en las nacionales?-

-Lo hay- dijo simplemente.

-¿Y? ¿Quién es? ¿Y por qué sonríes Levi?-

Al parecer la chica de cabellera negra había dejado una segunda buena impresión en Rivaille.

* * *

¡Hola!

Losé, me tardé mucho en hacer mi segundo capítulo pero es que la inspiración se me fue. Pero me puse a ver imágenes rivamika y volvió, así que aquí está el resultado. Sé que voy algo lento, pero debe haber un terrero antes de llegar a donde quiero, ojala me sigan acompañando. Besos y ¡Rivamika forever!


End file.
